User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, anyways no vandalism's please and use your signature when leaving a message! Have a nice day! ^_^ Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Into the Gauntlet page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) badges NOT FAIR! I WANTED THE 2000th EDIT BADGE! jk congrats User:Swordcross -l--- 01:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) blue why did u turn half my talk page blue? just asking... User:Swordcross -l--- 21:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) easy points since you're my favorite new user, ill tell u my secret for easy points i did it to get about 500 of mine: go to the page Dydimium ( taking advantage of a crud page) post picture galleries (they have 50 at the most) then clear the page and start over sry ive been hounding u but i think u have what it takes to be a major help on this wiki User:Swordcross -l--- 21:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) tip they dont have to be your own pictures: for instance: Clue 7 - Barley.jpeg Clue 6 - Wormwood.jpeg Napoleon.png Turquoise.jpg Sanguineum dydimum.jpg Canvas.png Lisbon.jpg Machu Picchu.jpg Viper's nest.jpg Sword thief.jpg ImagesCA9SZ1HJ.jpg 21 leaf clover.jpg 300px-Bestiary Armored hound full.png Rafe Kangaroo.jpg Vespers cd0b1101359 459981t.jpg i didnt upload any of those they were already on. User:Swordcross -l--- 23:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) message Since you're on, i thought id let you know the color on the branch pages is nice User:Swordcross -l--- 00:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) hey wait a sec... your 13 and second year in high school? im 14 and in 8th grade! do schools work differently over there? (im in usa) User:Swordcross -l--- 00:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) so how many years of high school are there? do 16 year olds go to college? (in usa we do 4) User:Swordcross -l--- 00:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ah, politics. our president is annoying. User:Swordcross -l--- 01:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) im studying tv for two reasons #its an elective so im just doing it for fun (not required #ITS AWESOME! we dont have to sit down and listen to the teacher talk: instead, we film students in the class saying the school announcements, then we broadcast it to the entire school. we also will walk out of the classroom and film school stuff (assemblies, etc.) User:Swordcross -l--- 22:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) i have 6 (tv production, latinelectives, language arts, social studies, science, and geometry) i heard august 2011 User:Swordcross -l--- 23:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) i had 10 at my old school (it was private) but now im going to publicUser:Swordcross -l--- 22:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) yea, we don't really have to study english (besides grammar). actually, as im writing this im working on a latin projectUser:Swordcross -l--- 23:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) you're a christian? IM VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW! mt. my project is a binder with pages about different Greek gods (how ironic)User:Swordcross -l--- 01:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) well my teacher is basically giving us all the things we need to know, its just a matter of reading our mythology book and finding the random stuff (Demeter's husband, Hermes' sacred plant, etc.) plus, our school doesnt allow any use of wikipedia bc people will just rip stuff off it. its annoying. for example: i had to do a powertpoint on William Dawes, who warned people that the british were invading 2 towns at the start of the american revolution, and it took forever to find anything not about his ride. User:Swordcross -l--- 03:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) cards hey do u have the cards 202: paratrooper salain, 138: polished spy, or card pack 2 replicator? if u do, could u post the description, puzzle q&a, and summary of top secret on my talk page? thx! User:Swordcross -l--- 04:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) its ok. how many clues do u have? User:Swordcross -l--- 15:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ah. which card combo do u have? User:Swordcross -l--- 02:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) well then what do u have besides iron solute, tungsten, gold, myrrh, amber, water, aloe, silk, mace, serum formula, uranium, phosphorus, cobra venom, zinc, clover, lead, mercury, magnesium, silver, and mint?User:Swordcross -l--- 02:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) allies ok. so u have madrigal temple combo (card 206: angkor). id post mine but im at a hotel and the conmputer wont load 39 clues website. ill post it when i get hiome User:Swordcross -l--- 15:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ok here you go myrrhcollector1! P2TKT9KJXP User:Swordcross -l--- 23:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have facebook, but I might get it soon. I'll tell you whenUser:Swordcross -l--- 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) IM #1 ON THE WIKI IN POINTS!! INNER PARTY! User:Swordcross -l--- 17:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Where does it say that? I must have missed itUser:Swordcross -l--- 16:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) well im not the top editor (mermaid is) but im gaining on her!User:Swordcross -l--- 22:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC thanks! I think you can get to #2 (the #2 guy never gets on and #3 occasionally), so keep at it! User:Swordcross -l--- 15:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) If the phillipines site format is the same as the USA, then just enter it into the space normal cards goUser:Swordcross -l--- 15:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) yea, i see it now User:Swordcross -l--- 00:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) vandal Yea, i saw that. He hit a couple others, but i fixed those too. Thanks! User:Swordcross -l--- 18:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thx. I've been a little busy on my new wiki, but I might start letting my twin bro handle that and i'll return full force then. User:Swordcross -l--- 04:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) yes, I do. he says hi. how 2 get to my wiki is on my user page. User:Swordcross -l--- 20:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Phillipines Thats pretty cool that you live in the Phillipines especially since I just finished a chapter in history about them! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ admin hey once u get admin, go here: Special:UserRightsSwordcross -l--- 01:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks! you too Swordcross -l--- 03:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC)